And This All Began Because of Madison Holt and Skittles
by I heart BadeCabbieHameadJeyna
Summary: You know why this all began? Because Madison Holt wanted to kill Ned Starling. Now there's four people out to lob pies at him.
1. Nedison: How it all started

*I do not own the 39 clues or anything legally trademarked here.*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ned Starling screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran through the giant mansion. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

The "she" in question was me, who was now harnessing all of my physical abilities to hunt down Ned when I tripped over something small and round. A FREAKING SKITTLE!

"Uh, guess it's time to leave?" yelled Dan Cahill, who dodged my fist and ran outside.

I would've gladly ran after him if it hadn't been for my pea- brained brother, who promptly grabbed me by my armpits.

"Lemme go!"I wheezed. "I'm gonna kill that Ekaterina jerk once and for all!"

"Madison, you're not going the kill anyone this afternoon."

"Who said this afternoon? I'll gladly do it tonight. Or tomorrow. JUST AS LONG AS I GET TO KILL HIM!" I suddenly smirked. "Look, just because you want to go out with his sister, doesn't mean you have to like him."

Hamilton's face got Lucian red. "I do not like Sinead," he hissed in her ear.

Suddenly, Sinead rushed in. She eyed the Holts. Now Hamilton had me in a headlock, and I was pulling his ear.

"Do me a favor." Sinead growled. She looked out of breath and was still clutching her morning coffee in her right hand. "Don't go into the backyard."

"Why not -"

Suddenly there was an explosion, and Ned's voice drifted over. "Whoa! Awesome soda geyser, dude!"

"_Before_ you ask, I locked all of your sports equipment in the garage." Said Sinead, and Ted came rushing down. "Sinead, will you help me with my exploding foods project? Please please pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sure. Why not?" sighed Sinead tiredly. Ted pumped his fist in the air.

"YESYESYESYESYES! I have an accomplice to help me lob exploding pies at Ned! By the way, Sinead, he stole your purple pen that Mom-"

"NOT THAT PEN!" Sinead shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO WITH IT?!"

"He flushed it down the toilet." Ted said, sounding sorry. "Sorry, Sinead."

Sinead flushed angrily. "You've got yourself a deal, brother."

"Can I join?" I asked eagerly. Hamilton gave me a dirty look.

"Sure," said Ted indifferently, like he didn't notice Ham had me in a headlock. "You can be in charge of throwing them."

Ham shook his head. "Are you sure this is a good way to tell him?"

"Well," replied Sinead, obviously comparing some other tortures in her Ekaterina mind." It's either this or a truth serum. And I was kinda hoping to save that truth serum-"

There was an abrupt explosion in the backyard, and Sinead winced. "Maybe I didn't lock _all _of the sports equipment in the garage."

"My football!" gasped Hamilton. He smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand. "I changed my mind. I'm joining your crazy pie lobbing plan."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEB

**Tell me how it was! Polls for any reviewers:**

**Favorite color: choices: green, blue, purple, magenta, red, turquoise**

**Favorite food: pizza, pasta, bubble tea, sushi, chicken nuggets, spaghetti**

**Favorite pairing: Hamead, Teagan, Nedison, Amian, Natan, Jonah/Nellie**

**Favorite TV show: NCIS, Bones, Austin and Ally, Jessie**

**PS: This story will not go on if I do not get at least 5 reviews.**


	2. And We Find Out About People's Feelings

**Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't update lately, but I haven't had a lot of computer time(I'm ten. I don't have my own computer. Don't expect too much.). Well, have fun with this chapter. Read and Review!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES. OR THE MIDDLE NAME MONICA. THAT BELONGS TO AUSTIN AND ALLY(who's checking these disclaimers anyway?)**

Sinead pov:

I led the way upstairs to the lab with Ted. Ned was so going down! He thinks he can just flush my Swarvoski crystal pen down the toilet like that? NUH-UH! Try that again, Ned Monica Starling, and I'll flush your _head_ down the toilet. That'll show you what Sinead Allison Mackenzie Haverford Cahill Starling's made of!

"So what do you think we should use in the pies?" asked Ted.

"Some kind of serum?" I suggested. "I know a good one that'll make your nose leak boogers for three weeks."

Hamilton looked at me a little strangely. I don't know why, but whenever I looked at Ham or he looked at me, my heart beat a little faster. I might just have a_ teeny-weeny crush_ on him. Nothing major! I swear!

Hamilton pov:

Oh my god Sinead was so pretty! _Wait. Holt, did you just say that Sinead Starling was PRETTY? Are you losing it? She's an Ekat. You're a Tomas. Ekats and Tomas aren't supposed to like each other!_

"Shut up," I muttered. Unfortunately, I interrupted what Sinead was saying, and she heard. She looked at me. "Pardon?"

I turned red. "Never mind."

Sinead pov:

"So," I concluded, "We could do an explosive pie. I mean, it would definitely-"

"Shut up," I heard Hamilton mutter from behind me. I whirled around. "Pardon?"

He reddened. "Never mind."

I nodded slightly, but I was confused. Confused and hurt at the same time. Was he talking to me?

"Um, okay. As I was saying, The explosive pie would obviously come with security risks, and-"

"But you can get the right permission, right?" Ted asked me. I smiled, smug in the extreme. I had been recently promoted to co- branch leader with Alistair, and I was practically allowed to do anything.

I smiled. "Of course, I have permission." We turned a corner of the stairs and nearly slammed into Reagan Holt.

She looked startled as we came up the stairs. "What are you all doing up here?" Was it my imagination or was she looking at Ted and blushing? I looked at Madison and realized she had a dark look stretched across her face.

Madison pov:

Oh my god! Reagan has a crush on Ted Starling?

Ted pov:

I looked at Reagan. She looked pumped up in her hot pink tracksuit, obviously just back from the gym. I felt my face getting hot as I looked at her. I had just realized she was cute, not in a " ohmygosh that teddy bear is so cute way," but a "She's really pretty way.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEDNENDENDENDEENDENDENDE NDENDENDE

Like it? Hate it?

By the way, here are last chap's poll results:

Colors:

Green: 1

Blue: 0

Purple: 1

Magenta: 0

Red: 0

Turquoise: 1

Food:

Pizza: 2

Pasta:0

Bubble tea: 0

Sushi: 0

Chicken nuggets: 1

Pairing

Hamead: 2

Teagan: 1

Nedison: 1

Amian: 3

Natan: 1

Jellie: 2

TV shows

NCIS: 0

Bones: 0

Austin and Ally:1

Jessie: 0

The winners are: Green/purple/turquoise; pizza; Amian, and Austin and Ally.


	3. A Surprisingly Normal Monday

***Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues***

Amy pov(well, I promised you amian, didn't I?):

The backyard was a mess. Ned and Dan really went out of their way to mess it up. Well, I just hope that we can clean this up before Nellie-

"Oh no." Ian Kabra breathed in next to me. Yes, we were all stuck here in Boston attending school for at least a year. And yes, Ian was in my biology class. He had gotten nicer, actually, but not much. "Love, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah." I didn't say anything after that though, because Nellie got out of her car and let all her shopping bags fall to the hard pebbles of the driveway as she slowly took in the backyard mess. "OH MY GOD WHO DID THIS?! THEY WILL PAY!" My au pair looked at us with crazed eyes. "WAS IT YOU TWO?"

We cowered before her. "Erm. . . no. No, we didn't do this. . ."

Nellie eyed us, then shouted, "Then who did?"

Ian spoke up. "Ned and Daniel."

Nellie ran down the driveway screaming, "I'M GONNA GET THEM! I'M GONNA GET THEM!"

Ian let out a sigh of relief and wrapped a sneaky arm around my waist. "Well, at least she won't be bothering us now, right love?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I melted into his arms like butter on a warm summer day.

Natalie pov:

That peasant! He ran into my room with his stupid nikeds or whatever those stupid sneakeds are called! And then he sat on my bed, and got up and left, leaving mud all over! I am so going to kill him!

Sinead poked her head into my room. "Hey, Natalie, do you have bobby pins?"

"Bobby pins? For what?" I asked in confusion.

Sinead gave a sneaky smile that reminded me not to get on her bad side. "A revenge plan. A big one."

"Tell me," I demanded. "Or I won't provide you with bobby pins."

Sinead leaned forward and told me her big plan. And I smirked along with her. "Take as many pins as you want."

Next Day: Monday

Nellie pov:

There was a ginormous flurry among the younger generation of Cahills as they got ready for school. Everyone had called a truce until Friday with Ned and Dan so they could finish their homework. Currently, Ned, Ted, Sinead, and Dan were testing how many skittles they could fit into a coke bottle before the fizz fizzled over. Ham was tossing around a football, muttering, "I will not fail. I will not fail. I will not fail," until Sinead asked him, "What do you mean?"

Madison answered for him. "You know the state football match? That our school's hosting?"

Ned, Ted, and Sinead jumped at exactly the same time. "That's today?" they said at the same time.

I looked at them. "Whoa. Creeeepy."

Sinead shot me a look, then looked at Hamilton. "Well, we'll all be there rooting for you, right guys?"

Everyone nodded. "I'll be there too," I added. "I think I can cut my classes short for the day." Hamilton looked at us gratefully. "Thanks guys."

On the bus

Sinead pov:

I got on the bus and found my friend, Min. Correction: She waved wildly at me and screamed, "SINEAD! SINEAD! COME ON, SIT NEXT TO ME!" Well, after hearing that, my face went scarlet. So, the only way to shut Min up was to sit next to her.

Min had toffee colored hair, and she was also a top Ekat agent. When the other Cahills and I moved here, some of our branches were afraid that we'd be hurt or something, so they made some people move here with us. Ekats- Min Cassidy, Paul Michalson ; Lucians- Andrew and Jeanine Sydney; Janus- Sophie Watson; Drake Winchester. Well, not all the branches sent protection. Like the Tomas branch totally refused to send people because they, quote "still considered the Holts untrustworthy to have such protection." Seriously. Sinead had been at that branch leader meeting when Ivan Kleister said that.

Min grinned. "So, are you going to the game today? You, know, to cheer on our team?" unlike other Ekats, Min hadn't understood the rivalry between the Ekats and the Tomas, so she was very friendly with the Holts, and so was her neighbor Paul Michalson.

Sinead grinned back. "Of course I am! I have to cheer on the Holt, don't I?"

In World History

Amy pov:

"And so days after the American Civil War," Mrs. Davis droned on, "while sitting in a theater, President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth, a famed actor who sympathized with the southern ways."

_And yet, _thought Amy, _Ian's not freaking out about his ancestor killing one of the most prominent Ekat ancestors we have. Typical Lucian._

"Can someone tell me," Mrs. Davis continued, "where Booth was finally killed?" She looked around the room and her eyes focused and narrowed on Ian. "Mr. Kabra?"

Ian looked up. "A warehouse that caught fire, but before a police officer managed to shoot Booth fatally."

Mrs. Davis looked fairly impressed. "Nice job, Mr. Kabra." Just then, the bell rang, and all the students dove for the door, screaming, "THE GAME! THE GAME!"

Sinead pov:

I fought my way out of the Physics classroom and through the swarm of students attempting to be the first to get a front row seat to see the state championships. Even I had to admit that I was worried about Hamilton. A giant crowd like this could totally affect his concentration on the game. And we couldn't lose this game.

I met up with Amy, Min, Natalie, and Natalie's friend, Jean, short for Jeanine.

"So. . . " said Jean. "You think we're going to win?"

Natalie sniffed. "What are you worried about? We have the Holt on our team."

"Hamilton doesn't make up for a whole football team," pointed out Amy gloomily.

"Nope. For that you have to buy the package deal: Hamilton and Mr. Holt," joked Min.

I punched her lightly on the arm. "Come on, Min."

Amy tried to cran her neck above the sea of students, all chattering about the football game. Suddenly, the Holt twins ran over.

Madison was panting, unusual for a Holt. "Football- game- starting- in- 20- minutes-"

"Twenty!?" exclaimed Jean. "We've gotta go!"

"Not without the boys," I reply firmly as I pulled Jean back. As if on cue, the boys came zooming down the stairs, nearly climbing over each other in their hurry. "come on!" Dan shouted. "We've got to get to Ham!"

Locker Room

Hamilton pov:

I was super nervous. You could see it in my body language, the way that I kept on pacing the room. My teammates weren't much better.

Suddenly, I heard a yell of "Hammer!" And I turned to find Dan looking at me.

"Dan- O, what are you doing here?!"

"Duh. I came to cheer you on!" He paused. "By the way, your sisters tell you that even if you lose this game not to expect pity because you'll always be "Canned Ham" to them."

"Thanks a lot, buddy."

"Don't mention it." Dan grinned. "I have to get back, because the girls say that if anyone comes late they don't get hot dogs or soda! And I want both!"

Suddenly, the coach shouted, "Tigers! Get out here and play some good football!"

With a last goodbye to Dan, Ham headed out onto the field, his head held high, because he couldn't afford to let the others see how nervous he was. The football game was about to start.


	4. Hamilton's Football Game, Part One

*I do not own the 39 clues. Or Ned Starling's Red Hot Pee Peppers.

Ian pov:

I don't get what the American fascination with football is about. In London, we call soccer "football." So why the heck don't Americans do that?

I sat wedged between Dan and Ned, which did not suit me well. I was still wary about the "Great Backyard Incident," so to say.

"The game's starting!" shouted Reagan, jumping up and down nervously. "GO HAMILTON HOLT! GO HOLT!"

Sinead pov:

I was really nervous as I followed all our school's football players down the field. I had once been on the cheerleading team for four years, so I knew the rules of football. Maybe that was a bad thing. Whatever. "GO HOLT!"

* * *

Hamiton pov:

I felt sweat running down my face already. This was the biggest game of the year. We had never won the state championship before. We had never even won the semifinals.

The sweat pouring down my face made me think of the time I accidentally ate Ned Starling's Red Hot Chili Peppers. The name made you think it was all show and no spicey, but once I swallowed it , I drank a gallon of water. Then I really had to pee and stayed in the bathroom for an hour. Which led Ned to rename his invention "Ned Starling's Red Hot Chili Pee Peppers." Fun times.

"Holt!" our coach, Mr. Mayer, called my name. I went over. "Yes Mr. Mayer?"

"Holt, we're depending on you. When Mr. Payne over there-" He cocked his head over at my teammate, Eric Payne, who winked at me. Trevor could've been a Tomas, seeing as he was strong and loyal. The only problem was his problem with heights. Eric had a little problem with heights. Anyway, Coach Mayer continued. "- passes the ball to you, head for the goal, alright, Holt?" He clapped a hand on my back. "We're counting on you, Hamilton. Now, go out there and get 'em, Holt!"

I nodded weakly and headed out onto the field. The announcer, our principal, Mr. Deen, shouted through the microphone, "- before we begin, there's a certain special girl who would like to say a few words. Or, rather, sing them. PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMING OUR VALEDICTORIAN, MS. SINEAD STARLING!"

My head swerved toward the stands. I could see Sinead coming out, looking happy.

She stepped onto the podium and got right to buisness.

"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,

"Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
what so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming;  
whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,

"O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming,  
and the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
gave proof through the night, that our flag was still there.

"O say does that star spangled banner yet wave,  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."

Her voice rang across the field, making everyone's eyes focus on her. When she was done, everyone, even the opponents, Thomas Jefferson High School, clapped for her wildly. She beamed and made her way back to the stands.

Then things got serious. The two coaches shook hands, and they looked friendly and just a bit sad as they shook hands. The other coach had fairly strong looking muscles compared to Coach Mayer, who was wiry but tall.

Eric nudged me. "People say that Coach Mayer used to be besties with the other coach."

I gave him a curious look. "Really?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Do I have to repeat everything now, huh holt?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I would have retorted something back, but the whistle blew and the game started. Immediately, people began to tackle me, but I managed to escape their meaty hands. I tossed the ball to my teammate Chris, who ran straight toward the goal. He scored, and everyone in our school cheered wildly. Suddenly, I felt someone punch me and blood gush out of my mouth. I saw Jayson Nichols, the meanest and biggest member of the Jefferson High School football team, make a beeline for his team as soon as a time out was called.

Coach Mayer hurried over. "I NEED SOME ICE PEOPLE!" he bellowed "GET THE NURSE DOWN HERE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

By the time Nurse Adams was there, Hamilton's mouth was bleeding out a red Niagara Falls. The 27 year old nurse grimaced.

"Hon, you've got a nasty injury there. Nichols didn't just punch you there. He also punched your spine. You probably didn't notice because you were too focused on your mouth. You have a severely bruised spine. I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're going to have to take a break from sports for three weeks to a month."

"Three weeks to a month?" Coach Mayer and I echoed. "But I can't!" I protested. "Ms. Adams, this is the first time Attleboro's been in the state football finals! I can't just quit!"

"Ham!"

I looked up and saw Dan, Ian, Sinead, and the whole gang running toward me.

Sinead reached me first. She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Of course he's okay, Sinead." says Dan sarcastically. "It's not like he's lying on the ground, with a bloody mouth and a bruised spine!"

Sinead glared at him. "Don't make me punch you." She turned back to me and kneeled down beside me. I could feel her warm breath beside my ear as she spoke/whispered.

"Hamilton, there are Ekat medical processes that could fix your problems in a day. The problem is. . ." she trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked as I dabbed at my Niagara Falls with a cotton ball.

". . . after this game, you might not be able to play football ever again."

* * *

**Okay. That was a intense chap. So, please, in your reviews, vote if you think Hamilton will choose the operation or not!**

**PS: Also vote if you like Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson, or Olivia Holt or none of the above. Thanks!**

**PPS: Thanks to everyone who reviewed me, especially Sri Starlz, who keeps on reviewing me! You are awesome! YOU ARE AMAZING!**


	5. Vespers and Sinead's Past

**Grrr. This stupid disclaimer. Hey, let's make Nellie do it!**

**Me: Nellie, do the disclaimer.**

**Nellie: *wailing to some punk rock song* ooooaaaaaahhheeeee! Don't leeeeeeet me gooooooo baaaaabbyyyy!**

**Me: Oaaaakay. Nevermind. *looks into other room and grabs Ian.* Ian, do the disclaimer.**

**Ian: What? I am not doing your stupid disclaimer.**

**Me: I'll tell Amy you sleep with her picture under your pillow.**

**Ian: Fine! SineadStarlingrox does not own the 39 Clues, People Like Us, or Sensodyne toothpaste.**

**Me: ?!**

**PS: If you haven't guessed, The artist results were T. Swift- 2; K. Clarkson-2; O. Holt- 1. So, I flipped a coin, and Ms. Clarkson won.**

Football Field:

Hamilton pov:

I was sure I heard wrong. These were the Ekats. How could they _not_ be able to let a person play football again if they had technically mended his bones? But one look at Sinead's face was enough to convince me she wasn't messing with me. I heard Reagan say weakly behind me, "Never football again?"

Nellie looked behind us. "Hamburger, your coach is coming over again."

Coach Mayer looked at me sadly. "Holt, you're just gonna have to drop out."

"No!" I protested. "Coach, I can't back out. Look," I continued, biting my lip. "There's a operation I can take so I can finish this game. And. . . and I've been thinking about taking it."

Coach Mayer looked at me again, his narrowed eyes reminding me of my father. Oh no. Mom and Dad. What were I gonna tell them?

Cahill Manor:

Still Hamilton pov:

My friends had somehow managed to transport me to the couch of Cahill Manor, but I didn't remember any of it, but the Starlings assured me that the anesthetic they had shot in me had that effect.

Fiske had been informed, so that was why he was now crowded, like the rest of the Cahills, around my the couch. He had called Mom and Dad, who had been screaming why their dear boy had been hurt like that. He looked down at me. "Ham, this operation. . . it's dangerous. Very dangerous. Normally I'd tell you not to take it, but. . . "

"It's just football, Ham." Madison told him. " I don't want to see you wheeling yourself around the hospital with the fact that the best time for you would be when you're wheeling yourself down a slope."

"Exactly!" Amy seemed to be relieved to find that she had an ally. "We should really consult Sinead on this. . . " She frowned. "Wait. Where's Sinead?"

* * *

Sinead's lab/room

Sinead pov:

I had locked myself in my room and was Skyping with my little sister, Liv.

Liv's full name was Olivia, but we called her Liv or Livia sometimes. She had caramel curls like my Mom, but the only thing we had totally in common was that all three of us had green eyes.

"I mean, " Liv was saying, "Your theory is CRAZY! That creepy football guy who hurt your friend was a FREAKIN' VESPER?"

"Liv, shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"Oh," she said. "I meant, *whispering* that creepy football guy was a freakin' Vesper?"

"Yes, Liv, that's my theory." Suddenly there was a voice coming from Liv's side. "FRANK! FRAAAANK!"

I paled. "Is that MOM?"

"SHH!" Now it was Liv's turn to hush me. She sighed. "Sinead, Mom's been. . . freaking out again. Screaming Dad's name over and over. The usual. Nothing to worry about." There was a shattering sound on Liv's side. Her eyes widened. "Gotta go! See you!"

I closed my computer sadly. After Dad had been left dead on our doorstep after the Vespers had been through with him. Mom had never been the same. She was the same as Mrs. Everdeen in The Hunger Games after her husband died, except Mom was totally more depressed. Sometimes she ran through the house screaming my father's name and breaking things. I was only eleven and scared to death. Ned and Ted helped, but what about Liv? She had been nine then. Nine. But then we decided that it was better if we split ways until Mom was well enough to take care of Liv. All four of us went to Aunt Levine's house. She was nice. . . at first.

As we slowly got older, she got meaner. I still bore scars from when she hit me. Then we found out she was a Vesper. That was when I was fifteen.

We didn't have a lot of choices, so we sent Liv back to Mom and lied to Social Services that we were eighteen. It wasn't hard. We were Ekats, after all. Then the clue hunt came along. . .

I went across the room and turned on my radio. People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson was playing.

**We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now**

**Hey… everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey… yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Ohh**

People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Ohh

**People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We're all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

****Sinead swallowed and rose from her chair. That song summed up her history perfectly. She still remembered her sister crying that horrible night.

_"No!" Liv wailed. "We have to stick together!" She tried to grab her mother's hand, but the Social Services worker snatched it away and stuffed the nine year old into the van. _

_The auburn haired girl next to her hugged her close as the little girl watched, wordless, as they zoomed away from her mother. "Liv, we'll see her again. I promise."_

_Liv looked up at her sister with big green eyes. "Sinead, even you can't promise that will happen."_

A tear escaped from her eyes and slipped down her cheek. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sinead, we need you down- " Amy looked at her with big eyes, which reminded her of Liv, and she sobbed even louder. Amy put an arm around her shoulder. "It's ok," she murmured. "It's ok."

Narrator's pov:

A few yards away, The same burly football player who had hurt Hamilton so badly spied on the two Cahills in the Ekat's bedroom. Suddenly, there was a text from Vesper One:

The Ekat is onto us. She will have to be eliminated.

The new Vesper Three grinned. He liked eliminating people.

* * *

**That was. . .*pant* so *pant* long! and intense!**

**So, tell me. . . how was that? anyway, answer this for me: Taylor Swift or Olivia holt? REVIEW ME!**


	6. Vespers Crash Our Sort-Of Party

**Me: Please welcome Ted and Ned!**

**Ted: Do we really**

**Ned: have to do this?**

**Me: YES!**

**Ned and Ted *sighing* SineadStarlingrox does not own the 39 Clues or any of the teddy bears in the world.**

**Me: That wasn't so hard, was it?**

**Ned: No**

**Ted: Comment.**

**A/N: I also do not own anything trademarked here, like Keepers from Septimus Heap.**

In The Living Room:

Fiske pov:

Hamilton was hurt pretty badly. Even I could see how much pain he was in.

"Hamilton, do you want an ice pack?" I offered him. He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Where are Amy and Sinead?" asked Jonah.

As if on cue, Amy and Sinead came rushing down. Sinead was out of breath. Her face was blotchy, like she'd cried, but she seemed really worried about something. "Fiske I have to tell you about-"

And that was when the door was blasted open.

Ned pov:

People in black bodysuits with V's on them rushed in. One tried to grab Sinead, but I knocked him out just in time, shouting, "Stay away from my sister!"

Sinead breathed hard. "Thanks, bro."

I shook my head. "No prob." Then I looked toward the couch and widened my eyes. Hamilton was making an extreme effort to throw the Vesper off his chest. I ran to him, but Sinead beat me. She grabbed the Vesper and yanked him off of Hamilton. They grappled for a moment, until Sinead grabbed the helmet covering his face. As soon as it came off everyone gasped.

Sinead pov:

Oh my freaking god. I gasped. "Jayson Nichols?!"

He sneered up at me. "Nice to finally meet the famous Sinead Starling in person."

The other Vespers stopped fighting and looked at us. Ted and Ned came over, flanking me.

Jayson sneered again. "You've been treading on dangerous ground, Sinead Starling. Us Vespers know about the serum. The _true_ serum, not the stupid 39 clues you believe in." Then he picked himself off of the ground and led his Vespers out, his head held high.

* * *

Cahill Command Center, in the Attic

Sinead pov:

After we all calmed down and cleaned up the living room, we gathered in the command center. I was thinking about what Nichols had said. How could the Vespers possibly know about the 49 clues?

Fiske began nervously, "Children, there's something we need to talk to you about, Sinead and I."

I jumped in, because Fiske looked like he was about to faint. "There isn't 39 clues after all."

That set off an explosion of wide eyes and protests from everyone except Ned, Ted, Fiske, and I.

"Are you kidding me?"

"How is that possible?"

"No way!"

"Children, stop squabbling," Fiske soothed. He glanced at me. "Sinead will tell you all you need to know."

I sighed. Leave it to Fiske to assign me story duty.

"Somewhere in between 1512 and 1517, Katherine Cahill went back to Cahill Island, despite the fact that she knew Vesper's spies would be monitoring her. She went back to the house she grew up in and found a very strange object in the ashes of her father's laboratory." I paused, letting it sink in, then continued. "She found a vial of what looked like some sort of serum and went home and managed to make out what it was made out of. 49 ingredients. 39 we have found. 10 are unknown, at least to you people. Katherine Cahill passed on the secret to her children, who passed it on to theirs, and so on until the present."

"Aaand," continued Ted, "we have a special group of Cahills to protect the Clues. They're called Keepers."

"Cool!" exclaimed Dan. "Can I be one?"

"No."

"Aww! Come on!"

"Wait." Hamilton grunted. They had almost forgotten him, he was so quiet. "Why were the Vespers after Sinead, then?"

Everyone was silent, especially the Starlings and Fiske. Me and Fiske were having a mental conversation, then Fiske finally cracked. "Alright," he said. "We'll explain."

"Despite the fact that the secret was eventually passed to elite agents in all branches, Katherine Cahill was the one who found out the true serum, so she decided that all of her _female_ descendants would carry on the secret as leader of the Keepers and choose whomever would protect the serum." Fiske paused, just like I had done a few minutes ago, then continued, the resemblance to me uncanny. "But Katherine Cahill married a man. A man whose name just happened to be John Starling."

"Whoa." Madison looked at me, new respect forming. "You're leader of these crazy Cahills who protect the clues? Awesome!"

I slumped. "I was actually hoping not to reveal the fact that Keepers exist at all."

"Why?" asked Hamilton, but Ted took pity on me and answered. "Because if there's too much snooping around, the 49 clues could be revealed and if one Cahill brought together all of the clues, then we'd have one hell of a powerful Cahill on our hands. That is, if they didn't die first."

"What do you mean?" asked Ian and Natalie at the same time.

"The 49 clues form a serum so powerful, you have to tolerate a lot of pain to become an all-powerful Cahill. Otherwise, they burst into flames."

Everyone was silent, until Amy changed the subject. "So. . . what about the Vespers? What do we do about them?"

"It's easy," and for the first time of the day, Ned Starling grinned. "We stake out their most powerful stronghold."

"And that is?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"The Chrysler Building in New York City," Sinead replied grimly.

"Yo, yo! Don't forget Da Wiz! I could totally catch up with some of mah' home dogs!" Jonah cheered.

* * *

**Alright. . . I imagine I'll lose a few fans on that chapter. **

**I just created the Keepers. I've been thinking about for a while now, and I wanted to put it in my story. I know it sucks, sort of. No flames please!**

**Alrighty, answers some questions for me, will you?"**

**1) Do you like mint choco chip ice cream or what?**

**2) Do you watch NCIS or Bones?**

**3) Have you ever been to Oak Bluffs, Massachusetts, home of the Starlings?**


	7. We All Heart the Ekats' Train

**I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for my delay. Here's the next chapter. I do not own anything legally trademarked here.**

Amy pov:

We were sitting in the living room, trying to figure out how exactly to get Hamilton with us to the Chrysler Building, because he refused to be left out.

"He could have the operation," suggested Dan uneasily.

I exchanged an uneasy look with Sinead. She cared about Hamilton's sports career as much as I did, but there was no other choice. "Fine."

"But the problem is," began Ned. "How are we going to get him to the Ekat hospital in California?"

"I got that part." Sinead replied. "We can take the Ekat Underground. The station's right under us."

* * *

Hamilton pov:

After Ned gave me another shot of anesthetic to make me feel less pained, we went to the basement of Cahill Manor, or more specifically, into the walk-in closet in the basement. The closet was huge, but it was full of Cahill bonding activities, like Game of Life or (god forbid) the dreaded Candyland.

Anyway, Sinead and Fiske made their way to the back of the closet and opened a trapdoor that I had never noticed before. Fiske cocked his head toward the open trapdoor. "Climb on down."

"Climb that?!" Natalie shrieked. "but then I'll get my designer dress dirty!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Darty." Dan sneered as he, like all the others, climbed down the cobwebbed ladder.

"Don't call me Darty!" Natalie screeched. "My- Name- is- NATALIE!"

This momentary distraction let Sinead pick Natalie up and carry her down as she herself climed down the ladder.

The ladder got us on a platform, like one you might see if you take the Boston subway.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Give me a sec," replied Sinead as she programmed something into a computer mounted on the wall. "Okay, now the train should be coming. . . "

WHOOSH! A sudden rush of air as a train went by so fast that it blurred left us all gaping. The train was really long, with the doors polished silvery metal. A conductor hopped off and waved at Sinead. "Good to see you again, Ms. Starling!"

Sinead smiled. "You too, Andrew." She motioned to the rest of us. "Get on."

* * *

On the train:

Jonah pov(since we haven't seen him at all, really):

Whoa! the train is the size of platforms I sing and dance on! This is totally me home station!

After we got on the train conductor dude asked my home dawg Sinead "Where to, Ms. Starling"

"New York City," Sinead said comfidently. "It would be good if you could let us down at Grand Central."

"Plus," I add, "Dude, can you get me some ice cream, I'm hungry."

"The food car is two cars down," Conductor dude replied. "help yourself."

"but don't stuff yourselves!" my man- er girl Sinead called after me and the others. "You'll get stomachaches!"

"Like we care!" Danny boy shouted back.

* * *

Sinead pov:

After Andrew left, me, Fiske, Amy, Ned, and Ted were the only ones left. The Holt twins had left for the gym, Natalie had gone off in pursuit of the makeup cart, and Nellie was downloading more music on her ipod. As for all the others, they were stuffing themselves with food.

Fiske sighed. "Sinead, would you please set the speed on 'Easy'? I don't think I can stomach another 'Six Flags Ride' ever again."

I laugh as I program 'Easy' into the train computer and the train starts moving at an easy pace, slowly gaining speed. "Fiske, every morning from 5 to 8 Ekats board this train- well, not _this _train exactly, but another one similar to it- when the train is on 'Six Flags Ride.' They don't care how fast or how much breakfast they have to sacrifice as long as they get to their jobs on time."

"So does this train only reach across the country?" asked Amy. I grinned.

"Nope." replied Ned. "It reaches countries all around the _world."_

_"_How?"

"We built tracks all over the world," explained Sinead. "And when we go into water, the train immediately changes into a waterproof submarine."

Ned snorted. "You, know, if Liv was here she'd probably make some stupid or smart aleck comment on how Ekats can't swim, so they depend on submarines."

"No," said a voice behind him. "She'd make a smart comment on how _you_ have a PhD but still can't tie your shoelaces."

* * *

Amy pov:

Standing behind Ned was the most beautiful fourteen year old I have ever seen in my _life._ The girl had long caramel corkscrew curls and sparkling green eyes. She was tall, probably taller than I was at her age. She held herself with a proud stance, as if she was ready to deflect any hurtful comment that was thrown at her. Sinead gasped. "Liv?"

The girl- Liv- grinned. "I heard you were on the train." she glanced at Ned. "How come you're still here, Dumbo?" then she looked at Ted warmly. "Hey Ted."

Ned looked annoyed. "So let me get this straight. He's Ted, and I'm Dumbo?"

"Pretty much," Liv replied. Then she raised her eyebrows at Fiske. "You're still here, old man?"

Fiske sighed. "Hello Liv."

Sinead scooped Liv up and plopped her in her lap. "Amy, this is my little sister-"

"-Olivia Katherine Starling," interrupted Liv. "But you can just call me Liv."

"Hi Liv," I reply shyly as she grinned. Then Sinead's eyes went wide. "Liv, where's Mom?"

"At home,"

"Is she- is she okay?"

"Perfecty stable, Sinead. I promise. I've got Yasmeen watching her."

At this moment, Dan chose to barge in with chocolate eclaire smeared on his face. "Hey Ames, can you-" then he caught sight of Liv. He grinned. "Hey," he greeted. "Are you single?"

Sinead opened her mouth to say something, but Liv interrupted. "Beat it before I rearrange your facial features permanently."

Ian came in too, wiping his mouth on a napkin. When he saw Liv, his eyes narrowed. "Well, well, well. Olivia Katherine Starling."

Liv groaned. "Great, the King of snobbiness is still here."

Dan grinned. "I'm starting to like you better and better."

Ian scowled. "Seems like the brat is still the Queen of Sassyville."

Before an all-out insult war could erupt between Ian and Sinead's little sister, the train slowed down, and Andrew's voice came over the PA. "We have reached Grand Central Station."

* * *

**How was it? I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I didn't have time, because school started this week and I'm really busy. Well, I hope some of you enjoyed Liv's personality and how she totally sassed Ian. **

**Question time!**

**1)Do you watch Victorious?**

**2)Have you ever been to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, (home of the Holts)**

**3)Did you ever read the Companion's Quartet by Julia Golding or Falling Kingdoms by Morgan Rhodes?**

**Please review! I 3 reviews!**


	8. Ned Gets a Shock Literally

**Alright, I'm gonna** **spice up this chapter. Natan fans, you're gonna love this chapter! Oh, and to all the Victorious fans out there: I just started watching Victorious and I love it! But do you know how hard it is to watch an amazing show when you know it ended? This is why anytime I hear the song "Make It Shine' (Victorious theme song) I want to cry. Anyway. . . **

**DUN DUN DUN! Let's choose. . . hmm. . . no. . . her? . . . nah. . . **

**annoyed readers shout: "Just hurry up you old bat!"**

**I say: "Old bat? old. . . yes! Fiske! come out here!**

**Fiske: Good day, Miss um. . . Rox. . .?**

**Me: Actually, it's - Miss Rox works. Now, do my disclaimer. And add some zazzaz to it!**

**Fiske: Zazzaz?**

**Me: Duh, zazzaz! are you going senile?**

**Fiske: Miss Rox, I fail to ah- ah- what is it you young ones say today?**

**Me: Understand what you are saying?**

**Fiske: Ah yes. **

**Me: Just do my disclaimer! **

**Fiske: alright, alright. SineadStarlingrox does not own anything legally trademarked here. Including The 39 Clues, Taylor Swift, Hostess cupcakes, Entenmann's donuts, or-**

**Me: Forget the zazzaz.**

Ted pov:

When we heard the announcement about Grand Central, all the guys and Nellie came back to our car. Nobody knew where Natalie was, but no one really cared. The people who didn't know who Liv was raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who's the cheerleader with the pretty face that needs smashing?" asked Madison with wide innocent eyes. Oh, this was gonna be good.

Liv's eyes narrowed. "Who's the football player that needs some oxygen deprivation?"

Sadly, Sinead intervened berfore either side could strangle each other. "Guys, this is my little sister-"

"-Olivia Katherine Starling," interrupted Liv, but she caught the "are-you-kidding-me-look" from Sinead and quickly added, "-but Liv works."

"Are you sure you're not available for dating?" asked Dan again, but Natalie burst in, saw Dan flirting, and freaked.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT PEASANT?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dan looked startled. "Um, why do you care?"

Natalie turned red. "I- um- I don't- um- URGH!" She came forward, grabbed Dan, and kissed him while the rest of us watched with mouths open.

* * *

Natalie pov:

Oh my god. I'm actually doing it! I'm kissing Daniel Cahill!

Wait. Why am I happy about it? I hate him, right?

_No, _One part of my brain said, _you like him, you're just too stubborn to admit it._

_Uh uh,_ said another part of my brain, _you hate him. He's so immature! And stupid for a girl like you! _

When we finally broke apart, Daniel's arms wrapped around my waist, and I blushed, until I realized that everyone was still staring with their mouths open. "What?" I shrieked. "Get out before I shoot poison darts at all of you!" that got rid of people quickly. I should really say that more often.

Now it was just me and Daniel left. I stared into his jade green eyes. then we both leaned forward again and kissed again, until Madison Holt yelled, "If you don't stop smooching I will throw up all over your little item!"

* * *

Sinead pov:

When we finally managed to get Hamilton on the escalator and to the secret Ekat elevator that led to the lab in California. I paused as I reached for the button. "Wait. . . the lab's in California. But the Vespers are here."

"We split up," As usual, Ned was first to voice the one thing we would never do.

"NO!" the group shouted at him. Amy exhaled. "Alright, let's go to California first."

"Are you sure?" Hamilton looked at all of us. Jonah patted his back.

"We're sure, home dawg."

* * *

Still Sinead pov:

I reached for the keypad on the elevator door, but Ned gave a scoff. "Puh-leez, baby sis. I got this. chill. Ned Staring is on the case!"

I rolled my eyes. "I am _not_ your baby sister! You were born ten minutes before Ted, and I was born fifteen minutes before you! So that makes me the oldest!"

Ned paused. "I think your math is wrong. Or your brain. Oh wait, you don't have a brain!"

I sigh, and Ned reaches for the keypad. I smirk as I watch him type in a number. The elevator dinged. Ned looked smugly at me as he stepped into the elevator. "See, I told- t- t- t-" His voice vibrated as the elevator electrocuted him and he fell to the floor. We managed to pull him back before the elevator doors slammed shut.

"Will he be okay?" asked Madison in a voice I had never heard her use. ever.

"Oh, sure," I reply. "When he wakes up, though, he'll suffer minor amnesia for about half a day." I lean forward and punch in the real code for the elevator. We stepped in.

The elevator was the size of the average American's living room, just enough wiggle room for ten Cahills and one unconcious Cahill.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Ian nervously as we shot upward. Natalie just clung onto Dan tightly.

"Of course," I say cheerily. "although I hope you didn't eat too much on the train."

The looks on the boys' faces was the best thing I had seen all day.

* * *

**Okay. . . By the way, if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't update for even longer than this time. I'm sorry I put this off so long, but with school and my out-of-school activities, I've been busy.**

**Question time!**

**1)(only for Victorious watchers) Do you ship a couple on Victorious?(Bade!) If you do, what is it?**

**2) Do you like Miranda Cosgrove or Liz Gillies more as a singer?**

**3)Do you like Edy's ice cream or Ben and Jerry's better?**


	9. I'm Really, Really, Sorry

**Hey. So sorry to say, you guys.** **I might not be updating for a few weeks. :( Or maybe not. Anyway, I update when I want to, kay kay? I might update now, later, 4 years. . . kidding. Anyway, as a sorry present to all of my fans, I'll try to read and review stories that you wrote. That good enough for you? Hope so. **

**PS: If you're a Victorious fan, have you ever gone on the Slap and seen Jade's hate videos? Or Beck's "Lady Advice?" All I can tell you is. . . :D.**

**In good fortune(I have no idea what that might mean),**

**SineadStarlingrox.**


End file.
